Darth Ramage
Ramage was war orphan by age 2, who was sold to the fighting pits to pay his father's outstanding gambling debt. In his first decade of life Lord Ramage, then known as Ceribis of The Cauldron, mastered several of the local martial arts and was known as an unrivaled hand to hand fighter among his peers, though he was shunned by them out of fear for his "unnatural" abilities. A young Darth Guile used the Siniteen home-world once in search of Navcomputer components after his ship was damaged by The Republic near Endor during a quest to obtain an ancient Sith artifact known as the Wand of Rending. After Guile successfully obtained the artifact, he detected a small strike group of customs ships patrolling the protected world. Forced to make a blind jump out of the system, he was pulled out of hyperspace by the planet Rattatak's gravity well, though it badly damaged his small smuggling freighter. Landing on the planet several hours before the Republic could calculate his jump trajectory, Guile found himself in a bazaar at the world's capitol where he was looking for a discreet trader to purchase a replacement for his damaged navcomputer, but in the distance Guile felt a tremor in the force coming from close by. Following this growing presence, Guile found himself in The Cauldron, a great fighting arena located within a craggy spire of rock; a huge cavern ringed by a large number of viewing boxes where Guile watched as a young slave boy battled over a dozen armed mercenaries with only a durasteel staff.. and the untrained power of the dark side. With his discovery of Ramage, Guile had finally found both his discreet navigational computer, as well as an unexpected apprentice on this rocky desolate world. Darth Ramage was a Dark Lord of the Sith as well as a renowned temporal scientist known in the greater galaxies scientific community. During his lifetime, Ramage created a Sith holocron that contained instructions relating to many various unique dark side techniques that he was able to find during his early force augmented visions, as well as metallurgic, alchemical, and botanical processes that had force enhancing effects such as the combination of bota and pyronium which allowed a compromised force user to restore lost force potential to a damaged body when administered correctly over time. Ramage also performed experiments on the Cephalons, a sentient species that could perceive past and future events through time. These experiments were aimed at exploring the possibility of harnessing the power of time travel in his Sept's secret underground laboratories. Darth Ramage was betrayed by his young apprentice, a Twi'Lek who would later go on to be the Sith Lord who fostered Darth Tenebrous. This apprentice was able to track his master to his private meditation chamber and seal him away during one of his augmented force visions using the Cephalons while Ramage was most vulnerable. In 18 BBY, Darth Vader attempted to track down Lord Ramage's holocron after it was stolen from his collection, since he believed that Ramage's instructions would allow Vader to properly use the potent combination bota and pyronium in a serum to augment his damaged connection to the Force. While Ramage's instructions would have been helpful to Lord Vader's quest, they were not truly vital, and Vader was unconcerned when he was unable to recover the holocron which is still lost today though it was suspected to be somewhere in the mid-rim systems according to the reports of Lord Vader's spies.